Andromeda (ship)
The''' Andromeda '''is a Planet killing Burning Bridges Forces ship there is at any time only one Andromeda in service only when the active Andromeda is destroyed a new one will be built, there has been so far five Andromeda's. The Andromeda is so important to the BBF Navy it has a total of seven Inqustors on board them at all times. History The design for the Andromeda was at first to be a one ship army, but in the design was a Wave Gun, a weapon made to rip though anything, planets, ships shielded or not shielded. It was then when the Planet Killer class ship was born. Andromeda Mk I The first Andromeda was at the time the most powerful warship ever made, heavily armed and armored it was next to unkillable. She even managed to defeat a whole enemy battlefleet on it's own, the main weapon that was not used much was a Wave Gun which had the power to rip planets and whole fleets apart. It was lost with all hands while fighting a Chaos battlefleet. Andromeda Mk II The second Andromeda was built a whole three years after Andromeda Mk I was lost, she had more weapons and armour and had the firepower of her sister twice. She didn't see as much action but she did get a chance to destroy a few whole enemy battlefleets. It is unknown how she was lost. Andromeda Mk III The third Andromeda was built four years after the Andromeda Mk II was put down as lost. She was given a better Wave Gun, upgraded her main guns and that was it in weapons her armour was upgraded along with Void Shields, she was given a troop bay. She was lost during the New Dawn Empire war while dropping troops onto the surface, she had to drop her Void Shields in order to let the transport ships leave her launch bays. Andromeda Mk IV It is not known when the fourth Andromeda was born it is thought a few months after the New Dawn Empire war. She had the troop bay taken off to avoid her been lost like her sister, she was lost with all hands ten years before Gen 2. Andromeda Mk V The fifth Andromeda oddly was only finished been built when Gen 2 started the reason is not known it could be that new Void Shields, a new Wave Gun, new weapons and armour where been added, it takes the shape of two huge battleship hulls put side by side and welded together with the Wave Gun facing forward and comes up from a protective cover, this does mean it takes longer to fire but has removed the risk of losing this Andromeda how the first was lost when it's Wave Gun was pounded to the point it overloaded. It was burned when the multi-organization task force destroyed the BBF. A one ship battlefleet With how many guns the Andromeda's have they are a battlefleet of one ship, even during the Mk I's life few ships that faced her escaped. to tell the tale. The only ship that any of the Andromeda's had a threat was the Chaos warship the Planet Killer. Category:Shotgun02's work Category:Burning Bridges Forces Units Category:Ship Category:Destroyed